Secret Keeper
by Ajb216
Summary: Teddy has a secret that she has been keeping for years. What happens when Gabe find out? Will they run away or help her? Bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

"_Put her in a zoo!" "Freak!" "She's so weird!" People kept crowding me, but there was an equal amount of people running from me too. At least they don't have nets. Now everybody knows the secret I have kept for years. I looked up and saw nets. Greeaaat, I am now being treated like a stray dog. A beeping noise kept getting louder just as the tranquilizer gun came out. _I shot up to the sound of my alarm. Phew, it was just a dream. I wiped the sweat from my face. That dream was so realistic, and exactly what would happen if people really did find out about my secret. I wearily got out of bed. I dug out some really cute skinny jeans and my favorite polka dot blouse. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I finally looked like I didn't just dream up my worst nightmare. I walked out of my room and up the stairs. My wonderful family was in the kitchen. Toby was screaming his head off, Charlie was still trying to convince mom and dad to take Toby back to the hospital, and Pj and Gabe were fighting over some video game. I have just the best family in the world (note the sarcasm). I tiptoed in grabbed a banana and quietly retreated to the living room. "Teddy don't you think zartians are way more disgusting then regular zombies?" Darn it! I almost made it out alive. I turned to Gabe who popped the question and said "Zombies are worse." Gabe gasped. "How dare you! Get out of my sight!" Score! Exactly what I wanted, even though I had to bring out the drama queen Gabe, which everybody hates. I went straight to the door and in my car. I sat in the driver's seat and finally got a chance to think about my dream. That couldn't happen could it. Well it could, depending on where it gets exposed. I peeled my banana and bite into it. I have twenty minutes to get to school, but it only takes five minutes to get there so I should be fine on time. Nobody knows my secret. Not even Ivy knows it or anybody in my family. I got out my phone and looked up today's weather. Sunny and warm. I should be good for that. I started up the engine. I still have fifteen minutes. I drove to the nearest smoothie shop. Nothing can cheer me up more than a raspberry mint smoothie. I paid the man and got back in the car. Now I really need to get to school. I got to school just in time, well five minutes early. I walked to my locker with my smoothie in hand and opened it. Ivy came waltzing in and came to me. "Hey T, are you gonna go to the class water park trip?" What is up with the questions today? I have been in so far three conversations today and they all start off with stupid questions: Gabe's stupid question, the smoothie guy asking if he can help me; duh, I need you to make me a smoothie I don't know how to, and last but not least Ivy's stupid question. I haven't been to a water park in over four years and what gives her the idea I will now. I looked at her and simply said "No." then looked away. "T you haven't been to one in years. Come on have some fun once in a while." Ugh why does she always pull that card? So what if I don't have that much fun? Actually I do have fun it just doesn't meet up to Ivy's standards. Trust me if Ivy had a family as big as mine, a brother that just moved back in with us, a brother that makes trouble for everybody he meets, a sister who takes from mom and has to be in the spotlight at all time, a baby brother who won't stop crying, and working parents that make me watch all four of my siblings and study for calculus, her idea of fun would change. "I just don't like water parks okay, and I do have fun." "Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I started to walk to my first period class. I know I was pretty mean, but I finally just had enough of her calling me boring. I walked into my class and saw the lesson for today: The Kings and Queens of Europe. A subject matter that I am actually interested in. I sat in a seat in the middle so I can still learn but not be distracted by the jocks in the back. I was farther back because I am so tired from last night that I might fall asleep, and I don't want to be caught. Everyone started to file in to class. Right before the tardy bell rang. The teacher came in and started to talk. Her voice is just so crackly and old that I wouldn't be surprised if she knew some of the royals from the eighteenth century. My eyes slowly started to close. Quickly before I actually fell asleep I pinched my thigh with my sharp nails. My eyes opened right up again. I looked at my pretty blue nails. These can be very good weapons. Burglars beware. I smiled at my own pathetic joke. Spencer poked me in the arm. When did he come in? He looked at me, worry in his eyes. Spencer didn't know my secret and hopefully never will. He would most likely be one of the ones running away. I can already tell this day is going to be very long and boring and full of stupid questions.

**Okay sorry for not making paragraphs. I will most likely make paragraphs next chapter. Okay if you think you know what Teddy's secret is please leave a review with what you think it is and if you are right you will get a shout out next chapter. Hint: there are not many hints to what her secret is but if you read outside the lines to what she is saying then it may come a little easier. (read more into the dream)**


	2. Exposed Secret

I was right. There was a bunch of stupid questions. First I was called on by my old teacher to answer some stupid question about Queen Elizabeth the first. Then I had to deal with Spence asking me so many questions, it was so exhausting, and that was just first period. Second period went by pretty fast. Third was a problem. My math teacher I guess thought it would be fun to torture me today by asking me a million kagillion questions. The rest of the day up to lunch was just fantastic.

Ivy was of course ignoring me at lunch so I sat with Spencer. I personally can't believe Ivy is ignoring me. So what I had one out burst out of all the times I have wanted to I think that should be a record. Spencer was still trying to figure out what my problem was. He would be the first to figure that out.

I slowly walked to my next class. Yay. My least favorite class: French. We had a substitute. She looked really familiar, like I mean really familiar but I can't place her face. She looked at me kindly. I looked down at my textbook and out of the corner of my eyes saw her walk over to me. She bent down to my level and asked "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" "Fine I guess." I answered. She softly smiled to me and got up and walked away. I didn't get a lot of sleep and now it looks like I am having PMS problems. Greeaat. Note to self: Get a lot of sleep all the time no matter what.

French went by as fast as my classes before did, and so did the rest of my day.

I finally got home and went straight to the couch down stairs. I turned on the TV and watched my favorite show in the world, the top music countdown. You get to watch music videos, listen to music, and relax all at the same time. How often can you do that? I heard footsteps up stairs.

Oh no! The rest of the clan has arrived. My predictions are: Gabe will come running down here wanting to play video games, Toby will start screaming, PJ will start complaining about the amount of homework he has, Charlie will start begging everyone to play with her, and Mom and Dad will start arguing about who had the worse day. Right on queue I hear Toby scream. Check. I then hear PJ throw his backpack on the floor and moan "So heavy. So much work. So much homework." Check. Charlie is coming down the stairs with a doll in her hands. I shake my head no then she runs back up stairs. Check. I can hear the fridge open and close, and Mom saying "Oh yeah, did you have to clean up vomit? No I think not." "Well did you have to kill a butterfly? No I don't think you did." Dad says with his mouth full. Check. That just leaves….. "Go away I want to play video games." Bingo I should enter a contest or something. "No. Go play it in your room." I demand. "But Mom took our TV out?" Gabe whined. "Then I think you have a problem cause I am not moving and don't you have homework." Gabe looked at me like I was the devil himself and ran up stairs. I could get used to this attitude.

I believe I finally have the family under control. I turn on the tv and see my favorite talent show. I grab my blanket and go into a deep dark sleep

I finally start waking up to Gabe standing right over me. "Nice costume." What is he talking about? I look down to see my blanket on the ground. I look at what used to be my legs that are now one big purple fin. I was wearing my bikini top thing. My worst nightmare has come true. I looked up at Gabe again with worry painted on my face. "That is a costume right?" I smile really weak. I look up to see water dripping from the ceiling. That explains it. "That isn't a costume is it?" Seriously what is up with these questions could this day get any worse?

"Fine I am a mermaid. Big deal." Gabe's eyes grew the size of the moon. "My sis… sister is a mmmermaid?" Oh no he is going to flip and start screaming and running away just like everyone else. Gabe then became serious. "How did this happen?" I knew I couldn't avoid this question no matter how hard I tried.

"Well remember when we went to Texas. Well when we were in the gulf I got stung by a jellyfish. It was a weird looking thing. It had about fifteen tentacles and would change colors. I tried swimming away but it was too fast. It was able to sting my ankles. That night I washed my face in the hotel bathroom and that is how I found out. Luckily I found out then instead of when I was supposed to go to the beach with my class."

I finished my story and saw that Gabe was actually listening. "My sister is finally cool and not embarrassing." I chuckled at the statement. Maybe he won't run away, but who says he won't sell me to the zoo. "Gabe listen to me, don't tell anyone."

**AN: Hey thanks for reading. Check out my poll on my profile. As promised I will say who got it right. Drum roll please…**

**Musical Cake**

**Musical cake got it right and said mermaid. I just thought I should make sure everyone knew what Teddys secret is. So recap- Thanks, poll, Musical cake.**


	3. Aftermath of the Secret Telling

Gabe still stood there and stared at me. I personally hate being stared at, but I will take staring over running and screaming like the world is collapsing, or in Gabe's world the z-cube is broken. Will he even blink because so far in the past ten minutes he hasn't?

"What?" I ask. Still nothing. I grab my blanket that was on the ground and start to dry myself. After a few minutes I was back to my normal self. Gabe still stood there befuddled, but even more now than before. I stood up and dusted off the pretend dust. Gabe's mouth was open enough that a semi could go through it. "Close your mouth you are going to catch flies." I said. That seemed to work because Gabe came back to Earth.

"My sister is not normal." Gabe said. No duh I am not normal. "Just whatever you do don't tell anyone." I say. Gabe has left again to visit Mars because he has zoned out once again.

I turn on my heel and start walking to my room. Gabe must have returned again because he was on my tail. "How is this possible? Mermaids aren't real. Why haven't you told us yet? Does Mom know? Does dad know? Why is Spencer still dating you, you're a freak?" Gabe asked. That last question hurt the most, the last word to be specific. I am a freak that is why no one knows except Gabe. "No one knows besides you and it will stay that way, got it?"

"I get that I can't tell anyone but still."

"Still what?"

"I kind of feel special that I am the only person that knows." He says with a little too much pride in his voice.

"Yep it is really special." I say not hiding any bit of my sarcasm.

I sit down on my bed and face Gabe. "You still haven't answered why you didn't tell anyone." He said with genuine concern. Wow that's a first.

"I didn't tell anyone about it because I was afraid." I answer but no that wasn't good enough for Gabe.

"Scared of what exactly." He asked.

"I was scared that someone would sell me to the zoo or worse I would lose everyone I love and care about." I say. Talking about this is not helping. You know when people say talking through your problems will make them better, they are wrong.

Dinner came along and Gabe kept giving me weird looks. Mom and Dad didn't seem to notice. It was finally over and I walked down stairs. Once again I had Gabe hot on my tracks.

I turned around and asked "What do you want?" He looked a little hurt but shook it off.

"I am still trying to figure out how that one little jelly fish did that."

"Witchcraft... aliens...you come up with a lot of theories when you grow a tail," I say picking up the remote.

"Do you have any special powers? I saw a show where they had really cool powers." Gabe asked getting really excited.

"I dont know. I havent tried anything." I answered. Its getting really late. Transforming is really exhausting. my eyes ate attempting to close.

Gabe gasped. "How couldn't you try something? We are gonna try it right now!"

"How about tomorrow, so I have more energy?" I half lied. I didnt care if i had energy or not as long as I got sleep.

"Fine. You better get sleep because we are going to worh really hard tomorrow to find it." Gabe said running up the stairs. Why do I have a feeling I am his test dummy.

**AN: Hey sorry I didnt post earlier, office word wouldnt and still wont open.**

**Ok You -my readers (if i have any) - can tell me if teddy should have a power and what it should be or if she shouldnt.**

**Please vote on my poll it would mean a lot. Please Review!**


End file.
